1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to biological growth media, and more particularly to biological growth media that are subject to oxidation or dehydration.
2. Description of Related Art
Growth media are used for a variety of different organisms, including but not limited to fungi, bacteria, protozoa, and the like, in order to grow a microbiological sample in the medium. The biological culture is permitted to grow in or on the growth medium, and it is then observed for identifying characteristics.
Currently, this is generally performed in a test tube with the growth medium in the tube on a slant. A variety of media is used. One example of a class of growth media is the dermatophytes test medium which include color change agents. As soon as the biological sample affects the medium the medium begins to change color. The microbiologist then removes the biological sample from the tube and spreads it on a growth medium located on a glass slide. A glass cover slip is positioned over the biological sample, permitting the biological sample to grow. After identifiable growth occurs, the biological sample is treated with phenyl cotton blue so it does not become contagious. This kills the biological sample, but it is still observable. The growth sample is then removed from the medium and observed with a microscope.
One of the difficulties with this method is that as the biological sample grows, an identifying structure, a very delicate flowering portion of the dermatophyte or fungi, grows and it is easy to destroy. Merely breathing on it can destroy it.
Removal of such a biological sample with its delicate identifying structure from a device adapted for growth, to a device that is suitable for observation, presents numerous problems. There are too many opportunities to damage the sample, making it difficult, or impossible to observe and therefore characterize. This method, and devices associated with this method, are unreliable, unpredictable, time consuming and expensive.
There is a need for a method that permits the growth, transportation and observation of the delicate biological structures while minimizing damage to the biological structure. There is a further need for a method for enhancing shelf life of a biological growth media.